The present invention relates to fluid operated tools, particularly for elongating and relaxing of threaded connectors.
Fluid operated wrenches are known in many modifications. Some fluid operated wrenches include a hydraulic drive, a driving part which engages a threaded connector and is driven by the drive so that by actuating of the drive the driving part turns the threaded connector, and a reaction part adapted to counteract a force created during turning of the threaded connector. The reason for the provision of the reaction part is that during turning of the threaded connector a force is created tending to turn the tool in the opposite direction. It is necessary to counteract this force, which has been done in existing tool by the corresponding reaction part. In known fluid operated tools such as for example the fluid operated tools disclosed in my U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,201,099, 4,336,727, 4,368,655 and others, the reaction part is formed by an abutment element which is provided on the housing and adapted to abut against a stationary object located near the threaded connector to be tightened or loosened. While such a reaction part provides an efficient counteraction to the force tending to turn the tool in the opposite direction, it has some disadvantages. It is always necessary to have a neighboring object in order to abut against it by the reaction part on the one hand. On the other hand, the abutment against a neighboring object was always performed in these constructions in such a way that some parts which transmit the movement of the hydraulic drive to the driving part and also the parts in the driving part are subjected to forces which can break these parts. It is therefore believed to be clear that further modifications and improvements of such fluid operated tools are desirable.